Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions
☆ ☆ | romaji name = Yū☆Gi☆Ō Za Dāku Saido Obu Dimenshonzu | genre = Adventure, Gaming | release date = * Golden Week 2016 * Late 2016 | story = Kazuki Takahashi | director = Satoshi Kuwabara | executive producer = Kazuki Takahashi | supervisor = | screenwriter = | character design = Kazuki Takahashi | animation director = | art director = | sound director = | animation = Studio Gallop | production = Nihon Ad Systems | producers = * Nihon Ad Systems * TV Tokyo * 4K Media | runtime = | music = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions is an upcoming 2016 film, slated for release in Japan in Golden Week 2016 and at unspecified later dates that year worldwide. The film is an original story and features Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main characters. The film's story is set after the events of the original manga. In celebration of the film and franchise in general, TV Tokyo began airing a remastered digital edition of the 2000–2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime in Japan. Plot San Diego Comic-Con Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions takes place six months after the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and will include the return of fan favorite characters, said Takahashi. The trailer showed a brief group shot of all of Yugi’s friends, including Bakura. Kaiba, seen standing front and center in the poster and sporting a new type of Duel Disk, will play a prominent role in the film and introduce a new way to duel. Storyboards shown include Yugi and Kaiba facing off in a duel and an obscured character walking forward from a bright locale. The antagonist of the film will be a mysterious person who enters the dimension that we inhabit and who “causes a disturbance” — an event that Takahashi thinks will be “quite impactful.” “I left the Yu-Gi-Oh! series with a lot of mysteries still open, so I promise to answer some of those,” said Takahashi about the contents of the movie. He further added that “the story is going to be a little bit dark.” yugioh.com article on San Diego Comic-Con "During the panel Mr. Takahashi revealed more about the film’s story. The film takes place ... after the conclusion to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. In addition to Yugi and Kaiba you will be seeing a lot of familiar faces on screen – characters previewed included Joey, Tristan, Tea, and even Bakura, all with updated designs." Cast Production The film was announced in the West before it was in Japan. 4K Media revealed the film's existence on the official Yu-Gi-Oh! website. They teased that the movie was already in development in Japan and that they were shopping for a distributor in all non-Asian territories. In Japan, the Mainichi Shimbun newspaper's MAiDiGiTV streamed a video teasing the film, alongside a recap of the history of the near-twenty year franchise. Here, it was revealed that the film would feature Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main protagonists. Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump also unveiled a synopsis of the movie: "In the past, Yami Yugi and Kaiba have clashed many times!! Yami Yūgi, who resides in Yugi Muto's body, and Kaiba will have a Duel that bets their prides and accepts each other's mutual experience." Shunsuke Kazama and Kenjiro Tsuda reprise their roles as Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. Both characters also received slight redesigns, alongside their signature cards, "Dark Magician" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", respectively. The September 2015 issue of V Jump magazine revealed that Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Ryo Bakura will appear in the film.V Jump magazine. September 2015 issue. The film's teaser trailer was first shown in a panel featuring Kazuki Takahashi at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. It was later uploaded to the official yugioh.com YouTube channel. Gallery Yu-Gi-Oh! 2016.png | Promotional website Yugi Muto 2016.png | Yugi's lineart Kaiba Seto 2016.png | Kaiba's lineart TheDarkSideofDimensionsRedesigns.png | The redesigned incarnations of "Dark Magician" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsPoster-JP.png | Japanese poster Yugioh the dark side of dimensions sdcc 2015 poster back.jpg | Back of the film's poster b1aeeb44.jpg|Logo in the Japanese teaser trailer Teaser trailers 劇場版『遊☆戯☆王 THE DARK SIDE OF DIMENSIONS』超特報 | Japanese teaser trailer Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Official Teaser Trailer (2016 Movie) HD | English teaser trailer References External links * yugioh20th.com Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (Japanese) Category:Movies